


Haikyuu!! Boys Seeing Their First Born For The First Time, Reactions

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: baby feels, dads, first borns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: The boys under different reactions after their child is born
Kudos: 22





	Haikyuu!! Boys Seeing Their First Born For The First Time, Reactions

##  **Is sobbing because they’re so happy:**

Asahi, Bokuto, Kindaichi, Tanaka, Ukai, Kita, Yamamoto

##  **Is completely amazed a full sized baby came out of you:**

Lev, Noya, Hinata, Atsumu, Terushima, Tanaka

##  **Is trying to stay composed while holding their baby but its failing:**

Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Osamu, Ushijima

##  **Is completely composed holding their baby and takes in all their features:**

Kenma, Yaku, Tsukishima, Akaashi, Tendou

##  **On the verge of passing out because they watched you give birth:**

Tadashi, Sakusa, Lev

##  **Wants to take a family selfie RIGHT after baby is born:**

Oikawa, Atsumu, Hinata, Bokuto


End file.
